


An Unusual Prescription

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [12]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 12: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, Kissing, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Dr. McDonald has just the thing for an overworked steward.





	An Unusual Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest Day 12: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy

The hour was late when Dr. McDonald finally shut the door to Crozier's bed-cabin and stepped away, joining Jopson who was hovering by the main door.

"You look worn out, lad," McDonald said gently. "He'll sleep a long while, so don't worry yourself."

McDonald's hand was on Jopson's shoulder and he slid it down his arm, bringing a small smile to Jopson's face.

"I'll be fine, doctor. I can just nap over by the stove. It's quite cosy," Jopson said, concealing a yawn.

McDonald looked at the pillow and blanket laid neatly on the bench under the windows and seemed to agree. “You're truly a gift, Jopson. Sleep well.”

He let his hand linger a while longer on Jopson's arm, then took his leave.

Most evenings they stood together like this, sharing a few moments of companionable silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Jopson found it a pleasant experience and he'd wait by the still-open door as he watched the doctor walk away.

***

“Have you decided on your costume, Thomas?” McDonald's question seemed to come out of the blue on the afternoon of Carnivale.

Jopson stopped in his tracks, stunned. “Doctor McDonald, surely you don't expect me to leave the Captain? He needs me.”

“And _you_ need a rest, I shall be happy to sit with him for part of the night. You know what they say, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy,” McDonald's tone was gentle, but firm.

Jopson wavered, looking all the while at the Captain's bed-cabin. “I honestly have no idea what costume to wear. I'm sure everything in the chests has been taken by now.”

“You're making excuses, lad.” McDonald said sternly. “Go. Put a bedsheet over you and be a ghost, anything. Be spontaneous, or be dull.”

A sudden laugh escaped Jopson's lips and he fell back against the wall, giggling. McDonald joined in with an easy laugh, and they stood so close together, tension draining from them.

“I think I shall be spontaneous,” Jopson suddenly said, leaning even closer to McDonald, his voice quiet against intrusive ears.

McDonald arched an eyebrow, impressed and wondered what Jopson meant, very quickly finding out as the steward kissed him. McDonald responded with delight, and took him in his arms. The closed doors of the bed-cabin and the main kept prying eyes from view as they embraced and kissed for several minutes, only separating to breathe a little, then rejoining for another tender round of kisses.

“My dear Thomas, I was hoping to propose this very script for your ills. Perhaps both of us could stay here tonight?” McDonald whispered into Jopson's neck as he kissed along it. “We can find something to do whilst we tend to the Captain.”

Jopson paused as he nuzzled across McDonald's cheek. “It won't be a dull night, I promise.”


End file.
